The present disclosure relates to a mark detection apparatus and a method for detecting a mark, especially to a technique of detecting a mark on a document, based on data obtained by reading the document.
Conventionally, an Optical Mark Reading (OMR) apparatus has been known as an apparatus for reading marks marked on a special document such as a bubble sheet. The OMR apparatus detects presence of a mark on the document based on light emitted to a surface of the document and reflected from it. In addition, as a technique of scanning a bubble sheet using an image forming apparatus, a technique has been known, which reduces the time necessary for scanning the bubble sheet by setting a resolution appropriate for the bubble sheet.
In order to detect the presence of a mark (whether it is a mark or not) on a document such as a bubble sheet, the OMR apparatus described above is required. Therefore, it is necessary for a user to purchase an OMR apparatus for detection of a mark. However, the purchase of an OMR apparatus will result in a cost burden for the user. Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a way to help ease the cost burden. In addition, it is desirable to further improve the accuracy of reading a mark in the technique of scanning a bubble sheet performed by an image forming apparatus.
The present disclosure provides a mark detection apparatus and a method for detecting a mark that allow highly accurate detection of a mark on a document such as a bubble sheet, with reduced costs.